ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Anvil III (Bastok)
Category:QuestsCategory:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough * Gain your mission from Hieronymus. Select Supply manufacture, and mission Iron Anvil III. * Speak with Adjutant (J-9) for details. He will ask you which craft you want to assist him in. ** You will have to give him ingredients for TWO different recipes in the craft you have chosen. ** Time is limited when selecting Crystals and ingredients. ** You will fail the mission if you take too long to select the Crystals and ingredients or choose the wrong ones. **Recipes will require up to Eight ingredients. If a recipe has less than Eight ingredients, it is necessary to select the "No more ingredients are required" option after selecting the appropriate ingredients. * Report back to Hieronymus to complete the mission. ---- Possible Recipes *'Woodworking' **Battle Bow **Composite Bow **Bewitched Ash Lumber **Exorcismal Oak Lumber **Gimlet Spear **Great Bow **Kaman **Kamayari **Lance **Light Crossbow **Mana Willow Lumber **Mythril Lance **Oak Bed **Power Bow **Self Bow **Spiked Club **Steel Walnut Lumber **War Bow *'Smithing' *'Clothcraft' **Black Mitts **Brilliant Gold Thread **Gaiters **Headgear **Humidified Velvet **Lilac Corsage **Seer's Mitts *'Bonecraft' **Beak Necklace **Beetle Subligar **Bone Earring **Bone Harness **Bone Mask **Bone Mittens **Bone Scythe **Garish Crown **Seer's Crown **Shade Harness **Shade Tiara **Shell Powder **Skeleton Key **Vivio Scorpion Claw **Wailing Bone Chip **Wailing Ram Horn *'Alchemy' **Animal Glue - + Rabbit Hide + 2xBone Chip + Distilled Water **Antidote - + Distilled Water + San d'Orian Grape + Wijnruit **Automaton Oil - + Olive Oil + Plasma Oil + Polyflan Paper **Beeswax - + 3x Beehive Chip + Distilled Water **Black Ink - + Distilled Water + Nebimonite + 2xWindurstian Tea Leaves **Chocotonic - + Attohwa Ginseng + Gysahl Greens + Distilled Water **Deodorizer - + Chamomile + Olive Oil + Sage **Echo Drops - + Distilled Water + Honey + Sage **Ether - + 2x Bat Wing + Distilled Water + Dried Marjoram + Dryad Root **Ethereal Vermilion Lacquer - + Sulfur + Light Anima + Mercury + Lightning Anima + Water Anima **Eye Drops - + Ahriman Tears + Chamomile + Distilled Water **Hallowed Water - + Distilled Water + Fire Anima + Ice Anima + Light Anima **Hi-Potion - + Malboro Vine + 2x Sage + Distilled Water ** Invitriol - + Treant Bulb + Treant Bulb + Water Anima + Dark Anima + Fire Anima **Leucos Voulge - + Cermet Chunk + Holly Lumber + Platinum Ingot + 2xSuper Cermet **Loudspeaker II - + 2xBaking Soda + Colibri Beak + Glass Sheet + 2xTreant Bulb + Water Tank **Mana Booster - + Brass Tank + Fiend Blood + Imperial Cermet + Mana Wand + Mercury **Mercury - + 4x Cobalt Jellyfish ** Poison Arrowheads - + Copper Ingot + Iron Ingot + Animal Glue + Poison Potion **Potion - + Sage + Lizard Tail + Distilled Water **Quake Grenade - + 3xBomb Ash + 2xFiresand + 2xIron Ingot + Sulfur **Riot Grenade - + 3x Bomb Ash + Bronze Sheet + 2x Firesand + Paralysis Dust + Sulfur **Sairui-Ran - + Bast Parchment + Bird Egg + Bomb Ash + Kazham Peppers **Sieglinde Putty - + 2x Flaxseed Oil + 2xShell Powder + Zinc Oxide **Silent Oil - + Olive Oil + 2x Beeswax *'Cooking' **Herbal Broth - + 2x Frost Turnip + 2x Beaugreens **Orange au Lait - + 2x Saruta Orange + Honey + Selbina Milk **Pet Food Alpha Biscuit - + Hare Meat + Distilled Water + Horo Flour + Bird Egg **Windurst Taco - + 2x Tortilla + Windurst Salad + Stone Cheese + Hare Meat + Salsa + Wild Onion **Salsa - + Gysahl Greens + Kazham Peppers + Mithran Tomato + Rock Salt + Wild Onion **Egg Soup - **Ginger Cookie - **Boiled Crayfish - **Ginger Cookie - **Carrion Broth - **Meat Mithkabob - **Tortilla - **Orange Au Lait - *'Goldsmithing' **Ardent Jadeite - + Jadeite + Dark Anima + Fire Anima + Water Anima **Banded Helm - + Iron Sheet + Copper Ingot + Mythril Chain + Mythril Sheet + Sheep Leather **Banded Mail - + 4x Mythril Chain + 2x Mythril Sheet + Linen Cloth **Bewitched Gold Ingot - + 4x Gold Ore + Fire Anima + Ice Anima + Light Anima **Brass Cuisses - + 2x Brass Scales + Dhalmel Leather + Cotton Thread + Leather Trousers **Brass Grip - + 2x Brass Ingot + Mandrel **Brass Mask - + Brass Sheet + Dhalmel Leather + Faceguard **Brass Harness - + Brass Ingot + Brass Sheet + Bronze Harness **Brass Tank - + 3x Brass Sheet + Animal Glue **Breeches - + 2x Mythril Chain + 2x Ram Leather + Linen Cloth **Chain Belt - + Silver Ingot + 3x Silver Chain **Chain Choker - + Garnet + 2x Silver Chain **Indurated Gold Ingot - + 2x Earth Anima + 4x Gold Ore + Light Anima **Mighty Sardonyx - + Sardonyx + Fire Anima + Earth Anima + Dark Anima **Mythril Gorget - + Gold Ingot + Jadeite + Mythril Chain + Mythril Sheet + Mercury **Mythril Grip - + 2x Mythril Ingot + Mandrel **Mythril Mesh Sheet - + Mythril Ingot + 2x Wind Anima + Light Anima **Piercing Dagger - + Lambent Water Cell + Lambent Wind Cell + Brass Dagger **Sabiki Rig - + 2x Copper Ingot + 3x Cotton Thread **Sapara - + Silver Ingot + 2x Brass Ingot **Silver Mask - + Iron Mask + Mercury + Silver Ingot **Shock Absorber - + Bomb Ash + Carbon Fiber + Darksteel Sheet + Imperial Cermet + Iron Sheet **Thief's Tools - + Copper Ingot + Iron Ingot + Yew Lumber **Vision Amethyst - + Amethyst + Earth Anima + Lightning Anima + Dark Anima Game Description Client: (Bastok Markets (S)) Summary: :To Manufacture munitions and supplies, our nation has employed hundreds of young, unskilled guildworkers. You are to lend your trade knowledge to aid the training of these initiates. Speak with the Adjutant (J-9) for details. ----